


Playing The Silly Card

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Series: Fifty Shades of Gray/Vance [4]
Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grumpy John Cleese, Humour, I wrote this instead of sleeping and it probably shows, M/M, directors just trying to get work done, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: They're mucking about again...And the other Pythons are 1000% done with their shit.
Relationships: Graham Chapman/Terry Gilliam
Series: Fifty Shades of Gray/Vance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012653
Kudos: 3





	Playing The Silly Card

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first few lines aren't word for word. I made them slightly different on purpose, partly to not risk getting in trouble for plagiarism or whatever, :P but also I can just say that since this was a 'failed take' we didn't see, they just said the lines slightly differently this time, which happens sometimes, I believe.

"What's this then?"  
"An organ donor card."  
"Ah, I knew it."  
"But it says 'In the event of my death'..."  
"Oh, don't worry, no one who's had their liver taken out by us has ever survived."  
  
He is supposed to drag the donor over to the table during that line, but he still has him pinned against the wall.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right..." he says, leaning forward by the donor's ear. "I love the way you struggle, baby..."  
  
Well, that's definitely not in the script.  
  
"I can't wait to be inside you," he continues, pulling back to face the donor again. "And run my fingers all over your organ..."  
  
He moves closer, until their lips are but an inch away from each other, but Graham and Terry both crack up with laughter before they actually touch.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake..." John groans behind Graham.  
"Uh... cut?" Terry smirks, still giggling a little.  
  
"Sorry, I just felt it." Graham says, letting go of Terry's arm. "Couldn't resist."  
  
Terry leans up and gives Graham an affectionate kiss on the nose, making a slightly goofy grin spread across Graham's face.  
  
"From the top, then." Terry orders, attempting to herd Graham and John back out the door.  
  
"You're quite cute with dreadlocks, you know." Graham tells him, running one of them through his fingers as he turns.  
"Urgh..." John adds.  
"Yeah yeah, come on, let's get this done." Terry reiterates, still trying to shove them out and hide the flush on his face at the same time.  
  
"Maybe we should give him a cigarette or something," John suggests to Graham about Terry, "So you won't be tempted to kiss him."  
"Oh please." Graham replies, "Vance could have a lit sparkler in his mouth and I'd still be tempted to kiss him."  
"Would you still be tempted with my boot up your ar-"  
  
John's words are cut off as Terry shuts the door on them. He turns and makes his way back down the corridor before they start the scene again, running into Jonesy on the way.  
  
"Very professional, co-director." he drawls.  
"Hey, Graham started it!" Gilliam protests.  
"Sure." Jones says, then decides to tease his friend a little. "I think we should have John hold you against the wall instead. That way, there'll be no temptations."  
"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just take my chances with Graham again."  
"Shocker."  
  
Of course, the camera man was ordered to delete the footage. Sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, the Gray/Vance floodgates have opened... XD  
> Actually, I've had this scene at the back of my mind for a while, (I mean, Graham pushing Terry up against a wall, how could I not!? ;) ) but I always kind of dismissed it because there's not really much chance for the _characters_ to do anything with each other before one of them starts violently slicing up the other. But after I finished 'Not Taking It Seriously', I guess my brain got a little spark the other night and I realised I could do something similar, only this time they're on set instead of in some back room or other. Call it 'variations on a theme', I guess... :P
> 
> And I'll get back to work on 'Find Your Grail' very soon, I promise. ^^;


End file.
